


Congratulations

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Angst, Canon, Fluff, I'm half asleep but I wanted to post this wither way, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Post MAMA 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan used to keep track with what exo were doing, not that he would admit it out loud though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAMA is over and I'm very emotional and tired I am so sorry but I needed to write something. I bet it's blurry since it's really late and I am so tired but please enjoy this lil fluffy half anngst krisho for a while. Thank you.  
> Please enjoy I probs will write something more later.

December 2 2016 17:00, he had been counting down days and hours now unconsciously. But here he was, fidgeting with his fingers as he watched the live stream on his phone in the back seat of a sleek black car on his way back home from the recording studio. Kris decided to call it a night way earlier than usual, but he couldn’t work properly when counting down in the back of is head constantly.

The producers had given him a odd look when he told them that he would head home but the waved him off and they sat back to try and compose new songs or music. He was glad that they didn’t ask much about why he decided to cancel, but he was pretty sure they had a thought about what was the issue. It wasn’t like MAMA was only known to Korea.

Anxiously bouncing with his right leg up and down he drummed his fingers over his thigh as he watched the small screen, earphones tucked in to block out the sound of the cars rushing by to listen to the announcers as idols walked the red carpet. A few he recognized, some he had shared a company label with and had shared a few laughs with, but most of them he’d only seen in news articles or not at all. Taeyeon looked beautiful in her red carpet wear, her hair was pulled back and she looked more like a woman than when the comeback for ‘I got a boy’ she and her group had when he debuted with exo. She was always sweet when he was still signed under SM, all girls in the group were. All groups signed under SM were kind hearted and considerate.

The groups had never been the problem though, not the trainees who hoped to at some point debut. He never wanted it to look as if he left exo because he did not like the members, no. Those who claimed he left because of trouble within the group didn’t know what they were talking about. It was just, the idol life had not been like he expected. _That_ way of life was barley a life. Sleeping for four hours, barley eating anything for breakfast, practice some choreography for a comeback, eat a quick lunch, singing or practicing something else for a few hours, work out at a gym and then get back to the dorms at a ungodly hour. Then repeat.

Kris’ thoughts were taken to a stop as suddenly exo were pronounced to arrive; they had missed their flight to Hong Kong and were late for the ceremony. Apparently they had been performing at the Tokyo dome for two days straight before the biggest award show of the year. Kris scoffed as he leaned back, holding the phone with both hands. Typical of SM to over work their poor idols, didn’t they learn anything from loosing three members of one of their biggest groups due to over working them?

Chanyeol and Sehun walked out first, they looked so grown up now. Chanyeol had always had a bit of a young face, but Sehun looked visibly older with his dark hair styled neatly and his red velvet suit. Jongdae looked as handsome as always and Junmyeon’s now red hair made him bite at his lip. He looked good in it. Kris allowed himself to laugh as Sehun commented on their clothes for the night being inspired by their label mates Red Velvet.

Rolling his eyes he looked out the window, now that exo had shown up there would be a good twenty minutes or so until the award show would start and they would appear on screen again. He wasn’t watching for anyone else. It bothered him that he still cared about his old boy group. Of course he had been a good friend with everyone, a bit closer with some than others. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth when thinking of how they still worked under that company, earning money _for them_.

Kris knew that Junmyeon would never give this up though, the strong leader of exo who had been a trainee for seven long years. He deserved this more than anyone. He knew how much this meant to him and he wished that he had had the same kind of determination and drive to keep going even if their company didn’t treat them good. In the back of his head he hoped that SM had learned something from their past.

Once Kris came home he let the award show play on the big screen TV. He busied himself with other things at first, smiling at the silly expression that Jongdae made when they won the award for best Asian style. And honestly, he couldn’t agree more with Chanyeol laughing; their clothes weren’t the best. Minseok looked like a vampire from a European movie and he had read about how exo-ls were talking about Chanyeol only wearing the same three hoodies.

Kris wouldn’t admit that he did keep up with what exo did and he refused to answer questions about those days as a member of exo in every interview he did now. It just made him feel bad for leaving them all behind. Leaving Junmyeon behind.

His interest spiked again as they were announcing best male group, the familiar tone of exo’s monster playing as they showed the group. He laid the notebook down that he was scribbling lyrics down into and ran a hand through his bleached hair. Kris found himself nervous over the fact that exo might not win. That group bts looked to be popular and exo lost the dance performance award too. They seemed to be a good competition. Restlessly tapping the pen against the paper he listened to the announcers.

Relief washed over him as exo were called up on stage to receive their award. He felt proud. He hated that he felt proud. He hadn’t helped them in any way. Pride was exchanged by guilt because he had only made it harder for them. Yet they accepted an award for best male group, and Junmyeon thanked everyone for helping them to get there and voting for them.

But to be honest, he couldn’t focus on the speech itself when he watched those plush lips move, a thankful smile and eyes crinkling together beautifully as he grinned at the audience. Just like Sehun he looked much more grown up. Junmyeon was only a year younger than him, but his face was more defined and his body visibly more muscular and broader. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach.

Damn he looked good in that red hair.

The night passed on slowly, groups he didn’t recognize won award after award. At those times he would sneak into the kitchen to pick up something to eat or continue his song writing. There was two more awards that exo were nominated in that would be at the very end of the show. Two daesangs. He remembered winning one for their album back in 2013. Standing next to Junmyeon, shoulders almost touching as he started the acceptance speech, taking a look at his watch and saying the time aloud. He had debated wrapping an arm around his shoulder but decided not too.

Exo’s performance was amazing. He knew they had improved a lot since their early comebacks when they still were a full group of twelve. But he hadn’t imagined they had come so far. They really put on a show. And amazing show, Kris couldn’t rip his eyes of the screen. He couldn’t believe that they were at concert barley twenty-four hours ago and yet they were going so strong on stage. The lights gave it all a dangerous and exciting atmosphere. The VCR that played in the beginning got him thinking of all the theories that their fans would be writing within minutes.

_Exo never disappoints._

He thought and grinned at the TV screen as Baekhyun did his solo dance performance. The boy had never been a dance line; of course he was never bad at dancing either. But Kris was taken aback by how great he actually was. Baekhyun must have spent so much time practicing.

Finally, after a long night they were announcing the best male artist of the year. His nerves were on edge as he bit at the pen in his large hand, the suspense killing him. Again bouncing his leg anxiously the man watched as they opened the special made envelope. But they never called out exo. No, instead they called out bts and Kris groaned. How could they not win?

Brows drawn together he felt even more nervous as they were to announce album of the year. What if this group would take that daesang as well? He could only begin to imagine the disappointment Junmyeon would feel, they all would feel. How Junmyeon would blame himself for not being a good enough leader and telling their exo-ls that he would work harder and become a better leader. To Kris he was already the best.

But bts didn’t win another daesang. Exo were called on stage and Kris caught himself smiling more than he should as they so humbly accepted the award and once again thanked everyone for getting them to where they are today. He felt a bit remorseful; he should have helped them by buying a album to show his support.

He noticed how out of it Junmyeon looked at first. How he had his hand pressed to the side of his face and a flat expression. No smile, no tears. Was he disappointed that they didn’t win best artist? Kris bit his lip and traced his fingers over the phone pressed to his lap in the pocket of his jeans. If he had been there he would place a hand on his shoulder and rub it affectionately until he would smile.

Pulling his phone out of the pocket he looked through his contacts, his thumb hovered over the contact named “Jun” for way to long. The after texts started to play and showed scenes from the award show of idols accepting awards. He wanted to call. To congratulate Junmyeon on the awards.

It had been so long since they spoke. Junmyeon had sent him a supporting text at his birthday about the concert and apologized for not being able to call since they were busy and he couldn’t get enough time away from everyone to make a private call. It must have been at Junmyeon’s birthday he called him up to congratulate him, only after being sent to voice mail five times.

Finally letting his thumb press the contact he lifted the decice to his ear as he listened to the soft beeps, hoping he’d pick up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Junmyeon held the award as they posed for a picture that Sehun was going to put up on his instagram. They were on a tight schedule and had to leave soon. Change from their stage clothes to more casual ones before leaving again. They talked briefly with other artists and congratulated them on their awards.

Once the heavy dark stage makeup was washed off and he had changed from the tight pants to a pair of soft jeans and a sweater he felt more relaxed. He looked over their awards proudly. Of curse he was a little bitter over not winning more, they had all worked so hard and he thought the members deserved more. Even if they didn’t win artist of the year, they did win male group of the year and in his eyes that was just as great. Bts had improved a lot during the years and he was happy for them, he really was.

Chanyeol soon excused himself to use the toilet before leaving and soon his phone lit up, telling him that the V app was used and he rolled his eyes. Of course he’d sneak off to thank the fans. It was sweet of him to think of them and wanting to show his gratitude, because without them they wouldn’t be here.

His phone lit up again and he glanced down at it again, his heart stopping as he read out “My Kris” on the screen. Junmyeon excused himself and walked out the room and over to a corner where he could talk more privately before they headed off.

Letting a smile creep onto his lips he pressed the green button on the touch screen and pushed the device to his ear. “Hey. I didn’t expect you to call. I–we’re leaving soon so I don’t know how long I can talk.” Junmyeon breathed our, crossing one arm across his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

 _“Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on your awards. I watched the show. Your performance was outstanding. It must have been even greater live. You all must have worked so hard, Baekhyun was amazing.”_ Kris said and smiled at the other line, enjoying the smooth sound of the leaders voice.

“Thank you Yifan, or Kris, as you go by now.” He chuckled softly. “I’ll tell Baek you said that. He’ll be happy. He spent so many hours and sleepless nights practicing together with Jongin and Sehun. I’m proud of them, they really deserved these awards.”

 _“You deserve the awards Junmyeon. I know you work just as hard. You have to look after all of them after all. It’s not an easy job. I should know, I had to do it to at one point in my life.”_ It was supposed to be a lighthearted joke but he couldn’t find himself smiling at it at all. It only made him draw his brows together and shift uncomfortably on the sofa.

It was silent between them for a minute before Junmyeon spoke up again. “I miss you Kris. I really do.” His voice was hushed down and it sounded breathy. “These award shows remind me of you and it’s painful you can’t be here. It _sucks_ that you aren’t here to celebrate with us.”

 _“I wish I was there to celebrate with you. But you know how much chaos it would create. It’s enough for me to follow one of you back on instagram and some fans believe that I will be re-joining the group.”_ Kris chuckled and so did Junmyeon. _“One day, one day we will celebrate our accomplishments together. I promise you that.”_

“Don’t you dare break that promise Kris Wu, or I will come to China and beat you up for lying.” The younger said, smiling into his phone, eyeing a few members from a group pass, and bowing at them slightly before returning his attention to his phone. “Actually… We will be going to China pretty soon. Do you think we could sneak in a little meeting? Just you and me? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

 _“You know I won’t say no to you Junmyeon-ah. I never could. But you do know what controversy it will become if we’re seen together.”_ Kris half warned.

“I know, but isn’t it worth it? We can celebrate our birthdays, you can congratulate me on my awards I’ve won and we will be as sneaky as possible.” Junmyeon offered, listening to Kris laughing on the other line, making him smile even wider. “I’ve missed your laugh… I have to go now though, Chanyeol is probably done with his V app by now and we’re in a hurry.”

 _“Then we have a date. Text me the date later and I’ll plan something out to keep nosey fans away.”_ He paused and looked at the now dark screen on the TV, a dreamy smile tugging at his usually pouting lips. _“I love you.”_

“I love you too.”


End file.
